1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for safely transferring cargo and equipment from the cargo area of a transport vehicle to a folding transport cart without manually lifting or handling the cargo or equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transferring cargo, such as electronic lab equipment, from a transport vehicle to handcarts and other similar devices typically involves manually lifting and handling of the cargo. The transport vehicle generally has a cargo area that is elevated above the ground. Consequently, the cargo must be elevated in order to be placed in the cargo area of the transport vehicle. Often the cargo is too bulky and heavy to be moved manually by a single person without additional human or mechanical assistance. Many physical injuries result from attempting to load and unload bulky cargo in and out of the cargo area of a conventional transport vehicle by lifting and moving the same. In addition, the potential for damaging the cargo increases with the loading and unloading difficulties.
A device such as a conventional gurney may be used to load, unload and transport the cargo, particularly in the medical services field. Conventional gurneys use a variety of mechanically folding lower frames to allow the gurney to ride directly into the cargo area of the transport vehicle and thereby eliminate any lifting on the part of the users. Conventional gurneys are not designed, however, to accommodate the weight of modern electronic lab equipment. Over loading a gurney can tip the gurney resulting in damage to the equipment. Even for medical use, a heavy human body can require multiple people to help lift and steady the gurney.